The field of the invention pertains to racks for supporting bicycles and other items on the exterior of a vehicle and, in particular, to racks for carrying several bicycles with or without several other items.
Single level bicycle racks for carrying one or more bicycles on the back or front of a motor vehicle are well known. An example of a single level rack is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,151 wherein a variety of attachment devices are also disclosed to attach the rack to a variety of motor vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,120 discloses a two level rack for carrying four partially disassembled bicycles. The rack carries the upper set of two bicycles above the trunk lid of a sedan. Such a configuration is not applicable to motor vehicles such as vans, motor homes, travel trailers and station wagons which have a high vertical back end.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,953 discloses attachment means on a trailer hitch plate to support a single level bicycle rack. A vertical socket attachment and two horizontal socket attachments are shown.
A single level bicycle rack that may be either installed on a motor vehicle or installed in a building is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,341. Installed in a building the rack includes a pivot to permit the rack and a bicycle there attached to be swung up into a horizontal position adjacent the building ceiling.
Two bilevel bicycle racks for in-building use are illustrated in advertisements. In the January 1991 issue of American Bicyclist and Motorcyclist, IMS Enterprises, Inc., Wichita, Kans. offers a floor to ceiling post with forks extending therefrom to support the bicycles. In the same issue a free standing wooden rack is offered by Joe's Racks on pages 44 and 59. These bilevel bicycle racks do not lend themselves to conversion for motor vehicle use because of the ceiling support in the former and the large base in the latter.